Warrior's Got Talent: Singing division
by Firefrost and Flamepelt
Summary: Warrior's Got Talent is a TV show that showcases all our favoroite cats, in Five Rounds. ANd guess what? You get to vote for the winner!
1. Tigerstar and Firestar

Welcome to Warrior's got Talent: Singer's Division. First up, we have Tigerstar and Firestar doing a duet.

Tigerstar began.

"Looked down from a broken sky,

Traced out by the forest lights,

My world from a mile high,

seat in the house tonight.

Touch down on the cold snow-top

Hold on for the sudden stop,

Breath in the familiar shock,

Of confusion and chaos."

Then Firestar joined in in perfect harmony.

"All those cat are goin' somewhere,

why have I never cared?"

Firestar went alone, singing in a pure, deep voice.

"Give me your eyes for just one second,

Give me your eyes so I can see,

Everything that I keep missing,

Give me the love for…. Catmanity?"

Firestar stopped, and Tigerstar picked up the slack.

"Give me your arms for the broken-hearted,

The ones that are far beyond my reach,

Give me your heart for the ones fogotton,

Give me your eyes so I can see."

Then, Tigerstar and Firestar sang the stanza, both in a deep voice.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Tigerstar started singing alone again.

"Step out on a quiet path, see a girl and our eyes meet,

Trys her best to smile at me,

to hide what's underneath."

Firestar joined in.

"There's a guy just to her right,

Black pelt and a bright gray stripe,

ashamed to tell his mate he's out of work, he's buyin'

All those cats are goin' somewhere,

Why have I never cared?"

Tigerstar joined in, in a deep, gravely voice.

"Give me your eyes for just one second

,Give me your eyes so I can see,

Everything that I keep missing,

Give me the love for…. Catmanity?"

"Give me your arms for the broken-hearted,

The ones that are far beyond my reach,

Give me your heart for the ones forgotton,

Give me your eyes so I can see."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"Tigerstar sang alone again.

"I've been there a millon times.A couple millon livesJust movin past me by, I swear I never thought that I was I wanna second chance, so give me a second chance to see the way you've seen the people all along."

Firestar, softly.

"Give me your eyes for just one second,Give me your eyes so I can see,Everything that I keep missing,Give me the love for…. Catmanity?

Give me your arms for the broken-hearted,The ones that are far beyond my your heart for the ones me your eyes so I can see."Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

Tigerstar, singing alone.

"Give me your eyes for just one second,

Give me your eyes so I can see,

Everything that I keep missing,

Give me the love for…. Catmanity?

Give me your arms for the broken-hearted,

The ones that are far beyond my reach,

Give me your heart for the ones me your eyes so I can see.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Well, that is it for act one of Round one of Warrior's Got Talent. Review TGR&FRESTR to vote for Tigerstar and Firestar. Anonymous submissions will be ignored. You may only vote once per round. Up next? Jayfeather, with Mindreader.


	2. Jayfeather

Hello, and welcome to Round Two of Warrior's Got talent! This time, we have Jayfeather, with Mind Reader.

Jayfeather starts out strongly.

"Hey, Mind Reader

You know what I feel before I speak

It always seems you got a one up me

Have a worse for me

Is that what you need?

I've got it all and you've got nothing!"

"Hey, Mind Reader

Bet you didn't see this one coming'

Cause your eyes are never open

I've said sorry, you just mock me

And I'm ready to throw this up and away"

Jayfeather falters slightly.

"I'm not able

Able to say"

"Don't let me get away

I haven't been honest either

We could use each other

Don't let me get away

I'm not getting any better

We could use each other"

Background Vocals.

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

Jayfeather picks up the pace.

"Hey, Mind Reader

Just as soon as I leave the room

My stomach drops, my guts I lose

I'm not the type to follow through

But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Hey, Mind Reader

Quick steps, reality check

I might be gone before you're back

You bite your nails at the thought of that

Just tell my off

And let me hear you say"

Jayfeather doesn't falter here.

"Are you able

Able to stay?"

"Don't let me get away

I haven't been honest either

We could use each other

Don't let me get away

I'm not getting any better

We could use each other"

BG Vocals.

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

"Start speaking your mind-reading

You can't keep me out

Believe it

Start speaking

Say what you mean

No lies tucked in between your teeth"

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

(Don't let me get away)

Jayfeather and BG vocals alternate

Don't let me get away

(Don't let me get away)

Don't let me get away

"Don't let me get away

I haven't been honest either

We could use each other

Don't let me get away

I'm not getting any better

We could use each other"

(Don't let me get away)

Don't let me get away

We could use each other

(Don't let me get away)

Don't let me get away

Jayfeather finishes strongly."Hey, Mind Reader!"

This was round two of Warrior's Got Talent. Review Jayfeather. Same rules as last.


	3. Graystripe and Silverstream

Welcome to Act Three of Round one of Warrior's Got Talent ~gasps~ Okay, let me get my breath back…. Okay. Up next is a duet with Graystripe and Silverstream.

Graystripe starts out.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"

"These wounds won't seem to heal,

this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase"

Then Silverstream started in, singing in a high, pure voice.

"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

Graystripe started alone again.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"

Graystripe and Silverstream together.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me"

Graystripe started alone again.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me, me, me"

Well, that's it for this act, folks. This was a duet by Graystripe and Silverstream.

Review G/S in order to vote.

Only one vote per round, per pers… cat. Anonomous votes will be ignored. Vote now! (Please R&R. Only one review so far, voting for Tigerstar. Please review. It keeps me going)


	4. Hollyleaf

Hello, and welcome to Warrior's got Talent! For our fifth contestant, we have Hollyleaf!

This is for you, Leafpool!

Hollyleaf starts out with scorn in her voice.

Tell me something I don't already know

I know that you can't stand these things I'm preaching on this rock

But how can I contain the truth I hold inside

With all the hurting cats that I see so I don't mind

Putting up with you, and all the things you did

I'm not about to stop or even change my ways

There's nothing you can say

That will take me away from this lie

There's nothing you can do

To shut me up when I'm speaking the truth

Hollyleaf starts to falter here.

You may not like all I have to say

But you can't prove that ever *cough* is filled with empty words

I know my life and inside how I've changed

A t*cough* to the truth I speak, so I don't mind

Putting up with *cough, cough* all the things you do

I'm not about to stop or even change my ways

There's nothing you can say

*cough, hack*e away from this lie

There's nothing you can do

To shut me up when I'm speaking the truth

Hollyleaf smirks.

... oh, I'm on? heh heh... Well, that was Hollyleaf! Review Hollyleaf to vote for her. Rules are same as always.


End file.
